Mistakes Made
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: "Arthur stepped forward once more, holding Ludwig to the wall by placing his hand on the other's chest whilst biting his earlobe before speaking, "Of course I can. We started this and we will finish it someday."


Ludwig chewed on the end of his pencil, tugging on the sleeve of his World Academy suit jacket.

He frowned at the jumbled, rambling words before him and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering to himself in German. The sound of footsteps made him look up from his work and gave a grimace to the visitor.

"A-ah, _hallo_ Arthur," Ludwig winced, looking back at the paper after greeting the other.

"Ludwig… We need to talk," Arthur replied, crossing his arms over his chest

"What happened last night was a mistake," Ludwig stated, his face flushing, "We were drunk and…"

Arthur held his hand up, a light flush covering his own cheeks, "I know we were drunk… But I never said it wasn't decent."

Ludwig's face flamed red, as he looked around. Thankfully, no one else was in or entering the Student Council room. He huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and looking at the other with furrowed eyebrows.

"You should be more careful of what you say; someone could hear you," Ludwig chided, placing his glasses back on his face.

Arthur sauntered over to Ludwig, removing the glasses from the other's face and looking directly into his icy blue eyes, "Why? It's not like we shagged or anything. It was a simple little make out. What, are you afraid to admit you are inexperienced?"

Ludwig said nothing, merely staring at Arthur. The Englishman got fed up with the silence and grabbed the German by the font of his shirt, smashing their lips together. Ludwig was not entirely prepared for this, so when he felt Arthur's tongue being shoved into his mouth, all he could do was try to push the other away. However, he knew that this would be useless, so he simply want along with it, submitting willingly to the other, who smirked and pushed the taller male into a wall- hard. The Englishman was the first to break away, biting the German's lip lightly before reaching up to remove the fogged glasses from the alabaster bridge of the other's nose. Ludwig wiped the small trail of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Much better," Arthur muttered, before kissing Ludwig again, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth again.

Ludwig finally decided to go with it and let out a soft grunt of approval. After a few moments of swapping saliva, Arthur broke away from Ludwig, moving the collar of his jacket slightly. He then sunk his teeth into the tender, alabaster flesh and the other hissed, attempting to punch him, but he was faster and pinned both of the other's hands to the wall above his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Ludwig demanded as Arthur straightened the other's jacket.

"I have to mark what belongs to me, don't I?" Arthur said with a smirk, releasing Ludwig's hands.

Ludwig's face flushed a deeper red, one that looked like a cross between mortification and absolute rage, "Y-you can't just do that-!"

Arthur stepped forward once more, holding Ludwig to the wall by placing his hand on the other's chest whist biting his earlobe before speaking, "Of course I can. We started this and we will finish it someday."

Arthur then turned on his heel, walking out of the room and Ludwig slid down the wall, swallowing thickly. God, he had really fucked up, hadn't he? The worst part was that there was nothing he could do to fix it. It seemed that Arthur was intent on them having some kind of relationship, but certainly not a loving one. Ludwig knew that their relationship would be based on sexual actions only and this is what irritated him the most. Arthur was known for constantly taking from others and never giving back. And it was this greed that attracted the German to the Englishman, for he had too much excess and wanted to give it to someone.

Ludwig sighed, placing his glasses back on and sitting down to proofread Alfred's paper again with Arthur in the back of his mind, "I am in so much trouble if _bruder_ finds out about this…"


End file.
